El Documento De Mi Amor
by La LLama
Summary: Ya no aguanto más, no fue por las malas sino por amor propio... Te lo dedico, Kini. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo. [HaoLyserg o LysergHao]


¥--Hao--¥  
  
Le besaba con fiereza y le acariciaba sin sogas en sus manos, y descaradamente entraba en su boca robandole el gusto con ansia de placer, sintiendo como cada vez más se fusionaba en mente y cuerpo con la persona a quien amaba. Dejaba pasar todos esos sentimientos confusos en ese momento tan inquietante y salvaje. Ya podía sentir los intensos latidos y gemidos que escapaban de la dulce boca que provaba con esmero.  
  
¥--Lyserg--¥  
  
Empezó a asustarse de si mismo. No tubo conocimiento sobre sus actos ni de como tocaba y correspondía los roces tan violentos y suaves. Sentía como su corazón pedía a gritos salir de su cuerpo por su boca y entrar en la persona que la llamaba mediante el susurro o grito de su propio nombre. Se movía cual serpientes sin brazos ni piernas para hacer lo posible por enroscarse, sus agonías se convertían en las fuerzas para mantener aquel ritmo imparable de lamidas y lamentos. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía ni pensar en por qué le llamaba por su nombre y él hacía justamente lo mismo.  
  
¥--Hao--¥  
  
Él podía. Claro que podía. Era capaz de mantener aquello hasta su misma muerte. Su amor era imposible de abatir, pero fue asi en una sola noche de lujuria y descontrol propio de humanos. Fue sintiendo como su cuerpo imitaba al volván, intentando superarlo y ardiendo en el fuego de su sangre. La ropa se deslizaba lentamente por su piel para liberarse del caluroso deseo del contacto físico e intimo. Ayudaba a su pareja a despojarse de su prisión textil sin necesidad de que parase esos besos que cubrian como un fino manto su cuello, empapado por aquel humedo contacto tan simple y tan exitante.  
  
¥--Lyserg--¥  
  
Aunque su mente le pidiese en gritos desgarrados e histéricos que aquello finalizase con un simple hachazo, sus brazos no podían sujetar el arma. Solo pudo sentir como aquel revoltijo en su estomago se hacía sentir por todo su cuerpo. Sos ojos entrecerrados aveces derramaban pequeñas lágrimas suspendidas en su piel que bajaban hacia donde la gravedad las llevase, libres de morir en el aire. Su rosro enrojecido ardía por el calor del aire tan sofocante como el sol. Se aliviaba por cada objeto menos en él. Solo permitía que el tacto orgánico fuese retenido en sus recuerdos.  
  
¥--Hao--¥  
  
Su exitación aumentaba y le pedía que sus súplicas fuesen calladas por la unión completa de los sentimientos pervertidos. Bajando por el cuerpo y encontrando un ser de iguales ideas que tampoco viviría por mucho tiempo sin sentir aquello, el proposito que buscaban en el fuerte acto del amor junto al sexo. Se introdujo con aviso de beso en su cuerpo, rápida pero tierna, rozando y tocando la carne sin piel del cálido interior del alma extranjera.  
  
¥--Lyserg--¥  
  
Al principio no pudo ni gemir, ni gritar, ni pronunciar por milésima vez una palabra asignada a cada uno. El nuevo cuerpo penetraba en sus entrañas y le robaba su calor, pero recibiendo a cambio otro diferente. Sus lágrimas se quedaron a medio camino por un momento, cuando una última cayó empujando a las demás a seguir. Aquello iba y venía, según con la rapidez en la que el ladrón de su corazón lo hacía. Ya no sintió dolor alguno. Solo comío placer que emanaba de su pertenencia.  
  
¥--Hao--¥  
  
Todo el mundo se perdía en sus ojos, todo entraba en ellos. Veía su más preciado tesoro agitarse debajo suya y pidiendole más. Le miraba con amor, pero con resentimiento. Él quería verlo gritar más, por eso embestía con rudeza y poder intentando quebrar sus labios en una mueca de dolor. Se sentía agusto recibiendo algo mutuo que se transfería por su cuerpo siendo amplificado en su corazón. Le odiaba. Le odiaba. Le odiaba..... Te odio... Te odio... Gritó. Escuchó los gritos que iban dirigidos a él.  
  
¥--Lyserg--¥  
  
Su mente recuperaba la lógica perdida anteriormente. Aunque amase sentir el placer sobre su cuerpo también amaba como el dolor se enterraba bajo sus huesos. El dolor que le daba su amor. Lo recibía gustoso, tachando la posibilidad de huir de su furia retenida. Olvidó todo aquello que le impidiese seguir la posibilidad de tener su media naranja hasta el fin de su corta y largo por igual vida. Quería provocarle más placer para que no se sintiese fustrado. Junto su rostro con el suyo y le acarició como pudo, mientras sus manos masajeaban su espalda, le sacó de su interior y le hizo probar el mismo amor, penetrandolo sin apenas mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ahora pudo invertir los papeles y ambos experimentarían el sexo en semejanza.  
  
¥--Hao--¥  
  
No lo esperaba, pero eso si, lo deseaba. Aunque incómodo fue en su principio, el extasis se mantubo y duró durante el transcurzo de los segundos que cada vez duraban más. Le detestaba por hacerle sentir inutil en esto en su lejanía a los sentimientos, pero le agradecía el haberle permitido sentir tantos sentimientos, necesarios para él. Ninguno aun produjo su clímax todavía. Tenía que ser algo especial y lo sabían. El dulce inglés se quedo en su interior y no salió, solo se quedó mirando el rostro del Asakura, para luego sonreir. Ambos rieron y se besaron.  
  
¥--Lyserg--¥  
  
Hao posó sus manos sobre las suyas, bajandolas lentamente por su cuerpo sin separarlo de este. Las conducían hasta la parte importante y las dejo sobre esta, formando una prisión para que no quitase sus manos por nada del mundo. Las frotó mientras sostubo la erección, masturbandolo tímidamene con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mudo. Miraba como el castaño crecía de placer bajo su poder, e instintibamente perdió su verguenza para aumentar considerablemente su velocidad, empujado por los gritos y gemidos en los cuales se alcanzaba a oir su nombre.  
  
¥--Hao--¥  
  
Él fue el primero en expulsar la prueba de los sentimientos vividos antes. El blanquecino líquido manchaba sus cuerpos y era extendido hasta desaparecer mezclado dentro de sus propias bocas. Presionaba a Lyserg para que hiciera igual y siguiera embistiendole más fuerte que antes. Ni una queja fue alzada y su amado continuó su encargo, para sentir como él también entraba en el trance de la perdida de la razón, expulsando su semen, la tinta que firmaba el documento de su corazón que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía con todo derecho. Todo el calor que resbalaban dentro de él le estremecían y le hacían sentir pequeños calambres por su espalda, que se curvaba involuntáriamente.  
  
¥--Lyserg--¥  
  
Ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa. Solo dejaba que su debil cuerpo se uniese al otro y lo abrazase posesivamente sin dejarle marchar. Uniendo la punta de su nariz con la del Asakura, girando bruscamente su cabeza para robarle el beso definitivo que mantendría en su boca hasta el fin de sus días. Ya dejó que el tiempo volviese a la normalidad y que el sueño cerrase sus ojos para seguir con eso en sus sueños sin necesidad de parar de nuevo. Todo había ocurrido. Las almas fueron una.. 


End file.
